


Blueberry Pie

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bakery AU, M/M, baker!cas, supplier!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves the feel of dough in his hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt. It helped ;)

He loved the feel of dough in his hands.  It was a craft, to take simple ingredients, blend them together with his hands until they became something different.  If he applied heat and waited just the right amount of time, the result was sweet, delicious food.  This sort of creation was truly a labor of love.

  It was easy to wake up before the sun: Castiel had been doing it his whole life.  As a child he’d grown up in the country and he remembered waking up to the sound of roosters crowing, heralding the sun.  He’d slip out of his bed, pad barefoot through the house, and go stand in the grass, toes wiggling, arms wrapped around himself to temper the cold, and he’d watch the sun rise. 

            Castiel no longer lived in the country, but he did live in a smaller town that was close to a forest and some fields, places where man hadn’t quite managed to infringe yet.  Castiel still woke up before the sun, still stood outside, barefoot, in the mornings to greet the day properly.

            His proclivity to rise early lent aid in his profession.  He owned his own bakery and he loved it, would never regret the move, or the sacrifices that it had taken to get to this point, but it was a lot of work.  One had to rise early in order to prepare the dough for the day and get the ovens heated.  And today was an even earlier day than usual, but he didn’t mind.  It was Thursday, his favorite day of the week.

            He continued to knead the dough, taking comfort in the steady motions of his hands and letting his mind wander.  His mind drifted to images of bright green eyes and easy smiles, strong arms and a warm, hearty laugh.  He felt his own lips curl up into a grin.  He set the dough aside for the moment and began filling pie crusts with his signature blueberry-brandy sauce. 

            The brisk double knock on the door brought Castiel tumbling back to reality, but he didn’t mind at all.  He schooled his face into a friendly smile as he pulled the door open.  “Mornin’ Cas,” the man said as he pushed his way into the kitchen, wheeling a couple crates of supplies in front of him.  “Good morning, Dean.”  Castiel intoned before shutting the door again and following quickly behind his whole foods supplier.

            Dean parked the dolly next to the industrial-sized refrigerator, closed his eyes, and groaned.  “God, it smells like Heaven in here, Cas.”  Castiel felt himself blush at the sound and his cheeks only continued to redden when Dean cracked an eye and smiled at him.  He stared at Castiel a moment, eyes gleaming, before he coughed and turned away.  “Here, I’ll help you unload all of this stuff.”

            “Thank you, Dean.”  For the next few minutes they worked silently together as they unloaded fruits and sacks of flour and sugar.  Occasionally their fingers would brush, like they did every Thursday, but Castiel never mentioned it and Dean didn’t seem to mind.  Finally they finished and Dean leaned easily against the dolly.  “Seriously, Cas, what are you making today?  It smells delicious.”

            Cas shifted on his feet, trying to hide his blush without being obvious.  “Oh, well, it’s my blueberry-brandy pie.”

            Dean pushed away from the dolly and took a step into Cas’s space, so close they were almost touching.  Castiel sucked in a breath and Dean smirked.  “Oh yeah?”  He asked, eyes flickering over Castiel’s face.  Castiel could only nod.  Dean reached forward smoothly, murmuring “Well I think you’ve got some right…” His thumb swiped lightly across Castiel’s cheek, coming away blue.  “Here.”  Dean said, before he slid his thumb between his lips and sucked the filling off.  His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned.  He was too close, _oh God_ , Castiel was going to faint.  He was… _oh no, now is DEFINITELY not the time to become aroused, Dean was still too close!_ Castiel swallowed his panic when Dean’s eyes slitted open, lazily, almost…well, almost _seductively_ , and he pulled his thumb slowly out of his mouth.  “Mmmm… tastes good too.” 

            Castiel swallowed thickly.  “Um… yes.  I mean, uh, thank you.  Dean.”  He shifted on his feet but Dean still didn’t pull back.  His eyes twinkled.

            “Save me a slice, will ya, Cas?”

            Castiel nodded dumbly.  “Yes, of course.”

            Dean chuckled, reached forward and squeezed Castiel’s shoulder gently, then let his hand slide warmly down Castiel’s arm.  “Thanks, Cas.  You’re an angel.”  Then he turned and wheeled the dolly back out the door.  He paused on the threshold to glance back over his shoulder and wink, saying “I’ll see you later, Cas.”  And then the door shut with a metallic clang behind him.

            Castiel sighed, slumping against the counter, his legs quivering.  Thursdays were definitely his favorite.


End file.
